When producing alloys thermodynamic considerations generally restrict the amount of alloying component which can be added to the matrix. The process of energetic ion implantation can be used to increase the amount of alloying component, but again there is a limit in the amount of material which can be imposed because of process limitations, depending on the energy of the ion, its mass and the mass of the target material. The limit is reached when the rate of implantation is equalled by the rate of removal of the substrate or target due to sputtering. When attempting to produce high T.sub.c superconducting materials or the like by ion implantation, the limits of implantation are reached before the required concentrations of the different alloying elements can be reached. Thus there is a need to improve ion implantation techniques so that high T.sub.c superconducting alloys, among other products, can be produced.
Ion implantation to produce alloys can be divided into two classes, those with a low concentration of the implanted species (less than 1 at %) and those with a high concentration of the implanted species (greater than 10 at %). Low concentration, or `dilute` alloys are relatively easy to achieve with low doses of implanted ions (around 10.sup.16 ions/cm.sup.2), and a number of studies have reported dilute alloys formed in the Be, Al, Ni, Cu, and Fe systems. High dose implantation itself can be further subdivided into two--light ion implantation and heavy ion implantation. Of these, light ion implantation has been studied extensively with high dose implantation (from 1-10.times.10.sup.17 ions/cm.sup.2) of N, C, and Ti found to markedly enhance wear resistance in many applications. In particular, the success of N implantation treatments on dies, punches, cutting tools, wear pads, etc. has been well documented, with increases in component lifetimes from 2 to 20 times. High dose, heavy ion implantation is more problematical and heretofore has not been entirely successful.